gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ambi76
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Joffrey Baratheon page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 16:25, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Joffrey's age http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk%3AJoffrey_Baratheon&diff=139972&oldid=133542 "I changed Joffrey's season 4 age from 19 to 18 because there can not have been two years passed between "Prince of Winterfell" and "Two Swords". Joffrey also can not be older than Draenerys! (It also makes more sense with the child that Cersei claims to have had before him)."--Ambi76 Read: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline#Lannister_ages Prince of Winterfell was late Season 2, and "Two Swords" was early Season 4. Yes, explicitly, two years pass. Because the TV show has child actors, they follow a general convention that "one season = one year of story time". Thus while in the books about 2 years pass between the beginning and the Purple Wedding, about three years passed in the TV storyline (give or take a few months). "Joffrey cannot be older than Daenerys". Everyone got aged up by two years in the TV show, explicitly because censorship laws prevented them from having a 13 year old Daenerys having sex in the first episode. And because Daenerys was born right after Robert's Rebellion, it affects the timeline of everyone else born at or around that time. Joffrey is an odd case because they actually aged him up by four years instead of two...because the actor playing Joffrey is even older, because they needed an older more experienced actor to carry that much of the story (if Joffrey is 17 in Season 2, his actor was 20 years old at the time). Yes, we are aware that that pushes credibility because they at time forget that they invented a previous child, by Robert, for the TV series, who died very soon after birth. Meaning it is physically impossible for Joffrey to have been born more than 18 months after Cersei got married. But that falls into the "16 going on 17" territory. The point is that book-Joffrey was born about two years after the rebellion ended, 15 years ago...TV-Joffrey was born only about one year (and a few months) later. Because Robert's Rebellion was 17 years ago in the TV show, not 15, this makes Daenerys about 16 years old (to meet the legal age in the UK where they film)...or maybe "15 going on 16" or whatever...to match the general rule that two years have been added (well, her mother was pregnant with her when the war ended, so she's slightly younger than that, yeah 16 years. So if Daenerys is about 16 years old in Season 1, we add 3 years for Season 4, making her 19 or so in Season 4. You are being too specific, though; yes, "Two Swords" is only a few weeks after the Red Wedding, but Season 4 as a whole is an entire new year. Trying not to be too picky about "what exact month of the year was this?" and just follow the rule of "add plus 3 to everyone by Season 4". In either case, yes, in the TV series Daenerys is about one year older than Joffrey. She was also older than him in the books. If your point was that "Prince of Winterfell (when he's stated to be 17) is later in the year while his death in "The Lion and the Rose" is early in the year.... ....we haven't taken the principle to extend to the point that "Episode 1 is January, Episode 10 is December" (not that they use our month names). For that matter, how do we know he was "17" exactly? Was Tyrion rounding? The character ages are just supposed to be approximations. Yes, this is one of the longstanding things we're going to harass the TV producers to make a chart for if we ever get a Q&A. Please direct further questions to the Timeline talk page.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:31, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, but there is no way'' ''that two years have passed between 2.8. and 4.1 no matter the real life time that passed between the seasons. That's nonsensical and I don't think it was ever said by the show makers that this is how time passes in the show, kid actors or not.'' ''In the books there is half a year'' at most between Blackwater and Joffrey's wedding/death. You can strech that a bit for the show but not that much. But if you insist that Joffrey is 19 (and Cersei had her show!firstborn in a time hole then maybe someone should at least change Draenery's age from "approx 18" in season 4 to "approx 20" because that's really not possible. 14:39, June 4, 2014 (UTC)Ambi76 :In Season 2, Renly says that ''eighteen, not seventeen, years have passed since Robert's Rebellion. Right before the Red Wedding, Talisa says that the war (which began in Season 1) has lasted two years. YES, this is how time passes in the TV series, with one season roughly equal to one year. :"There's half a year at most between Blackwater and Joffrey's wedding/death. You can stretch that a bit for the show but not that much."......the TV should could have said five years pass, and taken five seasons to show that time. The TV continuity is...a separate continuity. What do you mean "stretch"? Maybe six months pass between Blackwater and the Purple Wedding in the book continuity....nearly two years pass in the TV continuity. They're different.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:21, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, they can say 20 years have passed on the show, still doesn't make any sense. And Sansa was definitely lying when she said she was 14 at the end of season 3 going with this logic (or she was lying about her age in the show premier). Sorry, I'm not taking your word for it, but like you said, this will only ever be solved if the show makers finally come clean about a show timeline, which very likely will be never. Thanks for changing Draenerys's age at least. Her being the same age as Joff still doesn't make any sense (especillay considering Joffrey's older half-brother in the show) but whatever. It seems there is a canonically time hole of 18 month or though in Cersei's show life. 14:39, June 4, 2014 (UTC)Ambi76 ::Basically we're working with "approximations" until we can get a definitive Q&A from the writers. Yes, there are all sorts of problems revolving around Cersei (she cannot remember the Reyne Rebellion). We do give them leeway of one year in either direction (maybe it's just not their nameday yet).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:30, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy first warning I noticed you replaced Loras' infobox image. When uploading new images, you must adhere to our image policies; this can be found on our community board. Images must be titled something that pertains to the image. Images must be properly categorized and tagged with the correct license tag. I will fix this with the Loras image, but from now on, make sure you adhere to our rules. Thanks so much. 18:08, May 19, 2015 (UTC)